


Moments

by DesertVixen



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen





	Moments

There were so many moments where things could have changed, if they had allowed it.

Moments where lips could have met, bodies drawn close, hands grabbed hold of and never released.

Was it courage or cowardice, he wondered, that had kept them from taking that step, kept them from not only crossing the line they had drawn between themselves, but erasing it?

It didn’t matter. Now, this moment was theirs, as his lips met hers in a kiss that felt natural, felt like coming home.

This moment was theirs, now, and every moment after.

This time, they wouldn’t let go.


End file.
